goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Pikachufan2012
Pikachufan2012 Was Born On April 5, 2000. ''' '''GoAnimate Jobber (2013-2014) He Made His GoAnimate Debut As A Villain On August 15, 2013, Facing DannyBond In A Losing Effort. He Then Lost To The Likes Of Taco Comedian, RainbowDashFan2010, Awildmew Wan And Brendan Barney, Before Getting His First Victory On December 20, 2013 when he defeated Ec5000pro445. On December 23, 2013, He Started grounded videos Feud With Memy9909 (2014) On January 4, 2014, He Started A Feud With Memy9909, Which Turned Him Into A Fan Favorite For the First Time In His GoAnimate Career. Defeating Memy9909 In Two Steel Cage Matches. On January 25, 2014, He Asked A Former Goanimator To Make Gordon gets sent away. ''' '''Starting Requests (2014) On January 29, 2014, He Started Asking For Requests, In Which He Started Giving Out Requests When Alex Kimble Accepted Requests On February 16, 2016. He Later Started A Feud With Ec5000pro445, However, He Turned On His Enemy, SuperMarioZaki. On May 13, 2014, He Took The Incomplete videos away from users, (Which In October 2014 Rainbowdashfan2010 Said That Pikachufan2012 Was Right) On May 24, 2014, He was blamed by RainbowDashfan2010 About Stealing Saturncomedian2002's profile before he left. On June 7, 2014, He turned heel By Turning On RainbowDashFan2010, And Said That Saturncomedian2002 Left Before He Stole His Profile Picture. Which Led To Him Quitting the grounded series. Until June 11, 2014, When he got his youtube Account, Which Was Terminated On August 10, 2015 Due To His Sockpuppet Accounts. On June 27, 2014, He got so angry at Alex Kimble For not doing his requests for 2 months straight and turned on him. F'eud with Alex Kimble (2014-2015)' Following The Requests Being Shut Down, He Started A Feud With Alex Kimble. Defeating Him At GoAnimate: Summertime 2014 And Sackerson 2014. On August 17, 2014, His Go Plus Expired, Rendering Him More Inactive. He Returned On September 17, 2014, Giving Advice To Alex Kimble, Turning Face Once Again. On October 16, 2014, He Defeated RainbowDashFan2010, After Which He Went On Another Hiatus Due To Video Errors Return From Hiatus And Alliance With RainbowDashFan2010 (2015) After Almost A Year Of Inactivity, Pikachufan2012 Returned On June 26, 2015, Starting To Like RainbowDashfan2010. On July 3, 2015, He Wrestled His First Match Since October 2014, Teaming With JonComedian589, Ec5000pro445, And RainbowDashFan2010 To Defeat The Parks And Lucascomedian2000. On July 5, 2015, He Defeated Mun Park By DQ. On October 12, 2015, Pikachufan2012 turned heel again when he attacked Rainbowdashfan2010 For deleting His Videos. He Then Took A Leave Of Absence Due To Family Issues. Weatherstar4000video Fan And Departure (2015-2016) On December 6, 2015, Pikachufan2012 Returned To GoAnimate, Once Again As A Fan Favorite When He Started To Like Weatherstar4000video. On December 8, 2015 He Annouced That Due To Comedy World Being Shut Down, He would only Make Appearances on GoAnimate Once In A While, Which He will Retire From GoAnimate In 2016. On February 19, 2016, He Defeated Ec5000pro445 In His Last Match. He Then Took another Absence Due To More Family Issues. On March 10, 2016, He Annouced His Retirement From GoAnimate Due To His Family Loss. He stepped out of retirement on March 17, 2016, but retired again on September 13, 2016. 'Return To Vyond (2018-Present)' On June 16, 2018, PikachuFan2012 Returned To Vyond after almost a 2 year hiatus. He returned the grounded series and started making more grounded videos. He took a break from vyond in September 2018 when his subscription expired. He came back on February 16, 2019. Category:2002 Births Category:2000 Births Category:Grounded Video Creators Category:Male Users Category:Good Users